Sinful Indulgence
by goldenpaw
Summary: Vampires, werewolves and priests, oh my! Alucard has a lovely surprise for Hans on his day off... what could it be? Sorry that the summery doesn't contain a whole lot of details but it would ruin the surprise. Rated M for yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello again my lovelies. Mama's back with something new and… hawt. Now, I just want to warn you that there is content of the sexual nature between a trio of delicious supernatural men who I wish would occupy my dreams more often. Please note that I **__**will not **__**under any circumstances tolerate prejudice against homosexuals in any way, shape or form. **_

_** Lol guys I may sound angry up there, but I'm actually very excited about this fic. It may come out to be a multi chapter, but for the foreseeable future the most will be three. I really do hope you Hellsing fans will be pleased, I really tried to keep them as in character as possible for the situations presented. And to close, PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS. ; ) **_

**Alucard**

I was giddy. There was absolutely no other word for the terrible excitement bubbling up through my limbs. I couldn't wait to show my captain the little treat I had so lovingly trapped. My smirk gave away the plethora of delicious thoughts floating around in my skull. I stole a look at the ever emotionless Hans, thinking back to the first time we had met.

_It's late afternoon in Berlin, evening setting in quickly and bringing with it the colorful array that is dusk. As not to be so conspicuous, Walter and I have rented separate rooms in a local inn, posing as siblings from Belgium coming to see the homeland of the beloved Nazis. He retires quite early, as humans do, and I grow bored with the lack of company or excitement. I eventually wandered downstairs to the tavern, ordering my favorite red wine in flawless German. I didn't bother using any of my seductive prowess on the too young bar maid, for she was way too distracted fending off disgusting old German men from sneaking a grope. Poor thing, I almost felt pity for her. Almost, but not quite. _

_ Despite not being a virgin, the bar girl made a lovely snack for a bored vampire out on the town. If a small town tavern in the slums of Berlin counted as "out on the town." I returned to letting my eyes aimlessly wander the room, scanning its filthy human inhabitants for something remotely edible. I almost overlooked the fair haired man lounging in the corner, bottle nestled comfortably in his left hand. He wore a sort of soldier's uniform, yet plain for it had no sort of identifying badges or pins. I clicked my teeth indecisively, summing up just how good of a fight the young man would put up if I lured him back to my room. _

_ He wasn't unattractive, actually quite the opposite. Beautifully pale hair peeked out from beneath the army green cap, his perfectly angled face showing no emotion, as if he didn't give a shit about what happened to the world around him. I watched him study the grimy window pane, willing to give almost anything for the ability to read his mind. He was obviously well muscled, lean and quite able to hold his own in any fight. Well any fight but one with me, but he doesn't have to know that. He turns to stare directly at me, and I feel much like an adolescent schoolgirl ogling her crush across the classroom. _

_ He raises a pale brow at my gaze, barely nodding at the stairs. I return the gesture with a soft flick of my own, watching as my soon to be prey throw a paper note onto the table next to his mug and transcend the under-maintained wooden steps. I follow a few moments after, probably as not to look conspicuous to the other patrons, although I highly doubt anyone in this overcrowded hovel of filthy bodies would take note of two men retiring to their rooms in a very short amount of time. I tread quickly enough to meet him in the narrow hall, just as he opens the heavy door to his own room. I follow him inside, taking note of how neat the space is kept. _

_ He motions for me to sit in a simple-looking chair by the window, and I graciously comply as he disappears into the bathroom, presumably for a quick shower. I do appreciate cleanliness. I wait patiently for my silent partner to emerge from the bath, taking the time to observe the street below through the dingy window. I deposited my hat and coat on the bedside table, tossing my heavy boots underneath. I'm not quite sure why I bothered to make the material tangible, then realizing that I had become so habitual since being bound by Abraham so many years ago. I relaxed as much as humanly possible in the stiff backed chair, chuckling softly at my own oxymoron. As a second thought I deposited my cravat atop the clone of Abraham's leather coat, hearing the thud of wet feet hit hard wood. _

_ I close my eyes, just listening to the sounds of the other man just a few feet away. He has no idea of his impending fate, just a few hours away. I had no intention of letting a man this beautiful slip from my grasp, determined to have some fun before I drained his life essence and stole his soul to be tortured for all eternity. Oh, what a dog eat dog world… Speaking of dog, the whole room seemed to have a light stench of hound that piqued my curiosity. Perhaps this stranger worked with the militia dogs? Oh, no matter. _

_ I honestly could not regain control over my eyebrows when said stranger stood before me, clad only in a simple white towel, steam billowing slowly from the open door behind him. He was truly beautiful, body looking as though it had been sculpted by Satan himself. The angels would never have come up with something THIS sinful. Really, humans give them way too much credit. He still didn't speak, wasting no time in ridding my body of its cloth bindings. I felt increasingly exposed with this man, the feeling probably stemming from my impending nudity. His body was deliciously warm atop my own chilled one, and he seemed to take no notice. I could have purred at the euphoria of warmth moving inside me, sharp bites placed carefully along my neck. _

_ He was purely power in human form, some sort of incubus sent to punish a lustful vampire with slow thrusts and sharp teeth. As I buried my face in the crook of his shoulder to stifle the moans pouring fourth from my all too willing body, I noticed that he seemed to emit a strong scent, earthy and… canine in nature. The realization hit with my release, my mind swirling along with my body. He lay down beside me, carefully pulling free of my passage. I took a moment to rest as well, thinking over my current predicament. I was laying beside a man, nay, and a wolf that probably had the same intentions for me as I him. We were in a rather hopeless situation, neither able to enjoy the kill of the other. I didn't have any silver bullets and well even if he tore me apart I would just reform and be on my merry way._

_ "You're a werewolf, aren't you?" I grinned, half to show my mouthful of pointed teeth, half just for the hell of it. He didn't answer, instead staring up at the water stained ceiling. "You see when I spotted you across the room downstairs I had the full intention of completely devouring you... instead you were the one doing the devouring, eh?" I knew he wouldn't speak, and I chuckled softly, closing my eyes in a faux attempt to sleep. _

_ "My name is Hans. You must be ze wampire Alucard. Hm." He drifted off beside me, and an overwhelming urge to stroke his hair consumed me. I reasoned that I wanted to test my assumption about its texture, the truth being it was in fact, unreasonable, as was my existence as a whole. With this logic firmly at hand and my carnal desires satisfied for the time being, I resumed the stroking of wonderfully soft hair belonging to the mysterious wolf by the name of Hans. _

The mere thought of our past activities was enough to get me even more smug about what I had accomplished, and I let it show with a wide grin exposing almost all of my teeth. Hans just gave the slightest eye roll, and I resisted giggling like a child with a new toy. I lit the small lantern more out of courtesy for the captain than need, grin widening as he finally got to see what was so damn important.

I detected a small nod of approval as he moved toward the plush bed where my favorite priest lay so peacefully, dreaming of his beloved orphans. I had taken the liberty of discarding his shirt, leaving his perfectly tanned flesh exposed to Hans and myself. I slipped behind said wolf, stealing that ugly green cap off of his head and tossing it god-knows-where. I proceeded to let my fingers slip into the small opening between buttons on his coat collar, letting the offending garment fall open to reveal my captain's oh so lovely torso.

I traced random patterns with an ungloved hand on his pale skin, making him shiver so delightfully. He pushed me away and proceeded to examine my captive enemy with a mild interest. To any other onlooker it would seem as though he were reading a very boring book, but to me his features were a medley of emotions. Arousal, smugness, approval… oh yes, quite an arrangement. Anderson was beginning to stir, and I grinned as the bound man realized his inability to see. I stood back, watching Hans stroke his stomach absentmindedly while studying what he could of the priest's chiseled features. I smirked as I saw his obvious arousal through the black slacks he always wore, thinking of how horrified Anderson would be when he was fully awake. Oh, what fun to be had…

**To be continued…**

_**A/N: So, for the first chapter, what do you guys think of it? Personally I love the flashback addition, as it wasn't in the original layout that I had planned. Well, as you know I LOVE reviews almost as much as I love yaoi, so please drop one by and earn yourself a cookie. Love, Goldenpaw.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hello again my darling lovelies. Now, before you continue on to read some artful smut, I must warn you that an idea was presented to me by Ar-Ru-Vista-frelia-frame for the citrus part of this story, and I must say that it is QUITE the delicious thought. Now, if you tend to be squeamish I would back away from the monitor and go fix yourself a nice cup of coffee before you read on. All aboard, and fasten your seatbelts! **_

_** WARNING: By reading the following you agree to leave a review and have the option to take ONE cookie, and no more than one. Also any persons whom may have read or will read this particular story should prepare themselves for homo-erotica of the supernatural sort, and any persons being of the Catholic branch of Christianity… well let's just say you'll never look at your priest the same way again. Ever. Love you guys, really hope you enjoy this!**_

**Anderson **

I watched all of my sweet children run about in the large front lawn of the church, Sister Kay gently pressing a bandage over a freshly scraped knee. I smile at them, the toddler in my arms finally beginning to dose off as evening fell. I took her in to Mother Sheila, passing the sleepy child from one pair of arms to another. The sun was beginning to set and the other sisters called the children in from their play for a hearty dinner of roast beef and mixed vegetables. I pass another Sister in the narrow hall, hurrying to the dining hall to help feed so many small mouths.

"Good evening, sister Monica." I say quietly, trying not to frighten her. She looks more skittish than a deer.

"G-good evening Father Anderson…" She spoke nervously, seeming as if she expected me to pounce on her at any minute.

I smiled warmly as she passed, her shoulders less tense as she relaxed. No doubt she had heard stories of my adventures with that damned heathen Alucard. That vampire had occupied my every waking moment that wasn't spent with the children. I sighed, pushing open the creaky door to my assigned room. Mother Sheila had sent up a plate from the kitchen, and I silently thanked her. I said my usual prayers before sitting down to eat what looked to be quite a delicious meal.

I finished with dinner earlier than I had expected, leaving plenty of time for a bath before I had to help put the children to bed. It had so long since I had actually let myself relax in the tub, always had to rush quick showers before running off to attend to whatever Maxwell had dreamed up. I shook off the irritating thoughts, throwing my disgusting clothes into the hamper by the bathroom door. I slipped gently into the tub, the heat seeping into my aching muscles and forcing them to relax. I laid my head back on a towel, content to just enjoy the simple things in life every once in a while.

I opened my eyes to total blackness, trying to piece together what had happened. I remembered being in the bath… I must have fallen asleep. It was well past sunset, so of course it would be dark. As my body regained its senses, I realized that I wasn't able to move my limbs and that something, no, _someone _was touching me. I stayed still, paralyzed by the feel of what seemed to be a hand rubbing over my groin. An involuntary moan escaped my throat and the hand pressed down, creating more delicious friction… This was wrong. I had taken an oath to be celibate when joining the church so long ago. The small part of my mind that was still capable of rational thought screamed warnings, yet the rest is a cloudy mess of carnal pleasures and deep set desire.

**Alucard**

This must be what they mean by Holy Sin. The well-muscled and often crazed Father Alexander Anderson squirming under my feather light touch like the virgin he is. I had hoped the captain would let me have the great pleasure of defiling my nemesis for none other a reason than bragging rights. I grinned at the thought of shouting obscenities at him the next time that holy bastard shoved a bayonet though my chest. I saw Hans watch Anderson with interest from the corner of my eye, his raised brow rousing a chuckle from my already grinning mouth.

The priest was fully awake now, yet less than alert. His tanned cheeks were flushed pink with arousal, and I could smell the buffet of endorphins being pumped so franticly though his virgin veins. I honestly couldn't stop myself as I leaned down to him, just taking in the scent of something so sweet. I felt him tense, but the reaction was less out of fear and more out of anger. He was almost cute as he tried to form a coherent sentence. I took pity on him and removed my hand, pulling off the glove with my teeth and dropping it to the floor. I smirked down at Anderson, looking much like a wolf grinning at its prey. Little did he know that the feast had not yet begun.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Hans watched his pet play with their newly captured toy, allowing a slight smirk to pull at the corner of his mouth. It would be invisible to most, but the vampire never ceased to notice his little flickers of emotion. It had been quite a while since his last good romp, the unfortunate few not making it out in one piece. He stood, no longer contented to sit and watch the vampire tease. He stood behind Alucard, long fingers snaking up the vampire's torso and loosening buttons as they went. He felt the Demon tense with the skin to skin contact as he pulled the caravet and dress shirt to the floor by their feet.

Alucard shivered slightly as he felt an all too familiar bite on his neck, absentmindedly tracing patterns on Anderson's stomach. Said priest watched the two beings in awe, his throbbing arousal the only reminder that he was indeed still on earth. The heathen was touching-nay, _stroking_ him, and he reveled in every sinful moment. Anderson's body released and involuntary shudder as his sensitive ears picked up Alucard's whine of need when Hans bit rather harshly into his neck, the vampire never before looking so…. Vulnerable.

Anderson watched wide eyed as Hans guided the vampire to his knees before him, Alucard seeming so willing to obey. As much as he hated to admit-even in his own mind-a submissive Alucard stuck a spark in him that echoed straight to his already aching need. He watched curiously as the vampire removed the other man's trousers, a sight that made Anderson blush like a new bride.

Alucard knelt to Hans, mindful of his teeth as he engulfed the other man wholly. Hans gave a slight shudder and the ghost of a sigh, all missed by Anderson pondering how the man had such control over his reaction. Alucard stared up at the wolf with wide eyes, appearing almost innocent from his spot on the floor. Well, as innocent as a red eyed demon with a mouth full of cock could be.

Anderson heard an audible gulp as Alucard returned to his grinning self and leaned into Hans, speaking quickly in a low whisper. Hans just nodded, petting the vampire's hair almost… lovingly. Anderson's brain decided to take this tid bit of information and store it away, for now the demon was advancing upon him with a grin full of pointed gleaming teeth.

"Father Anderson…" Alucard purred as he advanced on the priest, grinning ear to ear as he smelled fear and heavy arousal from the other man. He all but crawled into Anderson's lap, straddling the shocked priest as he licked a large vein visible beneath the tanned skin. He pressed their lips together, finally awarded a taste of Anderson's honey sweet virgin blood on his tongue. Alucard's ever-present smirk widened as he leaned into the priest, grinding their quite obvious arousals together. Anderson let out a low hiss as the vampire atop him chuckled and inched the black slacks from the other's hips, grinning as he whispered to the priest, tongue gliding up the shell of Anderson's ear. "I have a confession."

_**A/N: Yes my lovelies, there will be a third chapter. Oh I can just feel the heat radiating from your tantrum throwing. Well, I'll let you finish screaming or wanking… or both. ;). Please leave a review, for they are greatly appreciated. Also, every time a review is left, a priest is molested. By an incubus. Bet you wanna leave a review now don't ya? *sets out cookies and juice***_

_** ~goldenpaw**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hello again, and welcome to the third and final chapter of "Sinful Indulgence." For those of you who left reviews and PM-ed me, that is greatly appreciated. So, without further adieu, let's get this party started bitches!**_

**Hans**

I let myself recede into the shadows, finding a very plush mattress inhibiting me from walking any further. I was contented to watch the vampire play with his struggling toy, shifting so that my erection wasn't pressed up so tightly in my uniform. I stayed this way for a long while, studying the demon's grace as he stroked the priest known as Anderson, and I couldn't help but let myself smirk at the pitiful noises Alucard was drawing out of him. I took the removal of Anderson's undergarments as a sign to interfere, my sadistic nature taking pleasure in torturing the poor man even more.

I leaned down next to his ear, griping his angular jaw in my left hand, using the right to trace over his tanned chest. I nodded to Alucard whom then began to lap at the priest's engorged and weeping member, and I honestly thought our captive would black out from the way his muscles tensed so deliciously. "Does it arouse you, holy man? To see your worst enemy licking your cock like a dog? Look at him." I turned his head toward the vampire, gently caressing the organ before him with that ridiculously long tongue. I fought the heat surging through my own body as I felt Anderson's temperature rise even more, his cheeks colored a dark red. "I see through you, priest. You want him as bad as I do. All you have to do is ask." I left him with this choice, stepping behind my busy demon and drawing him from his treat.

**Alucard**

I was so preoccupied with the decadant taste that was purely Anderson that I didn't notice my dear wolf standing behind me until calloused fingers traced my spine, palms securing themselves to my sides and pulling my body upwards until I was flush against a very naked Hans. I felt a familiar sensation on the side of my neck, the capitan's bite bringing back so many fond memories. I could've forgotten about our victim save for the sharp gasp breaking the brief silence settling over the room. At that particular moment I didn't have it in me to smirk or even grin at the certainly blushing priest, for Hans had chosen an ideal time to take hold of my most sensitive area and give it a thorough petting before he released my neck.

I all but purred at the feel of his warm body against mine, although I wasn't far from it as the priest stood in front of me. I felt rather than saw Hans give Anderson a look of come get it as a hand came under my jaw, and I knew the tables had been turned. I didn't bother to squirm as Anderson did earlier, instead relaxing against the captain's chest as warm lips pressed against my own. "Alexander..."

It was the first and most likely the only time I would ever use his name as he pulled away, eyes half lidded and all will having given in to the carnal desire being held within for so long. I resist the strong urge to touch his stubbled cheek, instead waiting for him to make the next move. The pause isn't long, for Hans takes this opportunity to press against my entrance, taking me quickly without any sort of warning. I gasp and fall against the Judas Priest, his broad chest hot to the touch.

**Third Person POV**

The sound of his name from Alucard's lips was Anderson's breaking point, the sober man turned addict after just one taste. The demon's cool touch almost burned as Alucard's hands collided with his skin, Anderson losing all control as he kissed his enemy a second time, Hans slowing his thrusts as if reading Anderson's thoughts. The priest eased into Alucard's already full passage, the warmth and tightness of it all almost over whelming. He moved opposite Hans, their alternating thrusts driving Alucard absolutely batty(1). Anderson felt the demon press his forehead into the bend of his shoulder. Feeling himself quite close to release. Hans gripped Alucard's weeping cock between his forefinger and thumb, drawing himself and the demon to a violent completion. The were soon followed by a panting Anderson, filling the demon with his hot seed.

The two pulled out slowly, Alucard quite literally flopping onto the plush bedding beside where they had stood, pulling both Anderson and Hans down with him on either side. The vampire snuggled close to each of the warm bodies beside him, pale fingers twisted in Anderson's honey blonde hair. Alucard lay between the two exhausted men, reveling in their combined body heat and completely missing Hans' glare at the pale hand's position(2). Three powers rest together in a bed of what is truly sinful indulgence.

_**A/N: Oh, yes. I do feel quite pleased with myself for this one, and I really do appreciate all of my readers and reviewers, so DROP ONE BY OR ELSE! Anyway, do expect more hellsing fics from me, as well as Naruto and whatever the hell else I want to write. Love you guys and remember, I don't own anything. Nope, not a thing. If I did great things like what is written above would be happening aaaaall the time. **_

_**p.s: if you have a story idea or request please feel free to PM me about it. **_

_** ~Goldenpaw**_


End file.
